For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses an invention relating to a light-emitting apparatus provided with a light source, a wavelength conversion member and a light-guiding plate or the like.
The wavelength conversion member is provided between the light source and the light-guiding plate to absorb light having a wavelength emitted from the light source and then generate light having a wavelength different from that of the light from the light source. With the wavelength conversion member, a wavelength conversion substance is sealed in a cylindrical container made of glass or the like. Examples of the wavelength conversion substance include fluorescent pigment, fluorescent dye or quantum dots. For example, the wavelength conversion substance absorbs blue light of the light source and converts part of the blue light to red light or green light. [0015] to [0017] of Patent Literature 1 describes that when the light of the light source passes through the wavelength conversion substance, light beams of red, green and blue colors are synthesized and white light is thereby generated.